


I didn't knew that you can read.

by GreenSunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9778859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSunshine/pseuds/GreenSunshine
Summary: In an alternate universe, where both Maia and Jace are humans, they share the same love for books... and the same hate, for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys...  
> This is my first attempt to write something from Shadowhunters fandom. The truth is that even if I am a huge Clace shipper, I really adore Jaia... I ship Jace with Maia since the books and now that we can see them on the show having so much chemistry I couldn't stop myself. ONE SHOT  
> I don't own the character, the Shadowhunters show or the books. I hope to enjoy it... Let me know. xx

Maia Roberts had grow up in New Jersey until she was fourteen. When she went to live in Brooklyn with her family, had to change her whole life. New school, new neighborhood, new friends... and him.! She met Jace Wayland the very first day of school and she will never forget it because no one can forget their worst day of their life. 

She was at the hallway and checking out her schedule when someone crushed on her. Maia was ready to started yelling at him when she saw two golden eyes and blond hair. She forgot what to say for a second, until he talked!

"Watch where you going curls." Said to her with a grin that Maia was sure that made most of the girls, and the boys, at school to melt.  
"Are you an idiot?I was standing. Y-O-U crushed on me!... blonde!" Returned the "pet name". He had called her "curls" first after all, because of her dark curly hair.  
He was narrowed his eyes and was ready to say something to her when his friend touch his arm.  
"Jace!" The dark haired said "Forget it... let it go, come on, we have a class to attend." Jace nodded a few seconds later and he looked back at her, letting her know that this was just the beginning. She let out her breath and someone put his hand on her shoulders.  
"And this, my adorable new friend, was Jalec." Said to her a boy with a friendly grin on his face and black painted nails.

It took Magnus' a couple of classes to explain her all about JALEC. Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood were best friends, more like brothers and the most popular boys at school, after Magnus himself. That was a shock. Apparently Magnus Bane was everyones favorite guy. He told her that he was bi but to not be alarmed that he was into her, because he was in love with someone else. He took him a couple of years to tell her the truth, but she knew from the very first moment that his heart belonged to Alec. They haven't clues that Alec maybe had the same feelings for him but when your friend is in love you can only pray for that.

Day after day Maia and Jace's hate for each other grew increasingly. People at school knew that when these two meet in the hallway, in the classroom, in the cafeteria... they will probably start yelling at each other and phrases like "Jaia making a scene again." or "They need to find a room already." were something that you could hear every day. One time, a few months before graduation Magnus told her that he had spoke to Alec. When she asked him about more, the answer came from Jalec themselves who came to sit with them at the same table and Alec kissed her friend in front everyone. Maia was so happy for her best friend that she manage to ignore Jace. For ten whole minutes... then he called her "little wolf" because she had mention a few weeks ago, on some class, that she was more a werewolves' fan than vampires' one, and they started argue again. Malec, as people started calling Magnus and Alec, rolled their eyes and ignored them. Something that they did every day from this day on.

4 years later.

"Come on Maia... you just came back in town. Please??" Magnus pout at her and she rolled her eyes.  
"I haven't seen Jace since graduation and because I remember what he did then, I don't want to ever again.!"  
"Oh Maia... It was an accident.!" Her friend tried to tell her and she raised an eyebrow.  
"He said to Jordan that I like bananas.! I end it up to spew everywhere...! And Jordan never asked me to go out again. How was that an accident.?"  
Magnus smirked and winked at her.   
"Don't tell me that you didn't knew Maia..." He asked her and she shrugged. "You had no idea, hadn't you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He liked you, you little idiot.! He liked you from the first day that he met you. Alec told me... and you liked him back." He raised an eyebrow playfully to her.  
"No he didn't... Wayland was and will always be a douchebag. And I wasn't in love with him, ok..?  
Her friend looked at her in shock and Maia closed her mouth with her hand.  
"Who said anything about love Maia?... oh you little foxy... You were in love with him all those years?"  
"NO!!! Of course not!!! Have you lost your mind Bane?"  
"You still are!! Aren't you?" Now he was excited.  
"You know what? Believe what ever you want... and to prove you that I don't care about Wayland a bit... I will come tonight. Now, I have to go home, I have to finish a report... see you at 8." Said to him and run out of his apartment.  
  
"Everything is fine, she knows and she's still into him." Magnus texted to Alec.  
"They will murder us." His boyfriend texted him back and he laughed.  
"Totally, but then, they will love us more. See you later. Love ya." Answered back.  
"Love ya more." Alec send and smiled to himself. Jace Wayland will cut his throat.

 

Maia hated to stay in one place for too long, that was the reason that she left from her house 2 hours before her date with the boys. She took her favorite book with her and went to the park. Took a cup of coffee from a canteen near by and sat on a bench to read until it was time to meet them. She was so absorbed in reading that she didn't saw that someone sat next to her.  
"Hello there curls." Her head jumped so sharply that it hurted.   
"What are you doing here?" Asked him looking around her.  
"We're at the park Maia, not at your room. I was jogging, I saw you here and came to say hi." He smiled at her. "So... Hi and welcome home." Maia looked at him distrust. Already 5 minutes together and he hadn't say anything to make her feel angry. Maybe he was sick.  
"Ehm... thanks, I guess..." She wasn't sure what to say to him but he smiled again at her.  
"I love this book." Told her a few seconds later.  
"I didn't knew that you can read." She blurted out playfully only to see what he will do.  
He just smiled even more than before.  
"That's my girl." Said and put his hand on her curls. "For a moment I thought that she didn't came back."  
"I'm not your girl..." was the only thing that she manage to say.  
"Of course you are curls... Why you think no one approached you in high school.?" Now he was looking at her, deep into her eyes and she found out that she couldn't breath. She cursed her heart and he touch her cheek. "And I'm your boy Maia... always." Said finally and kissed her.

That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to her and she broke off only when she need air.  
"You're still a douche Wayland." Told him with her mouth inches from his.  
"Yeap... your douche." Smirked and kissed her again.

 

By the time that they went to the cafe, Magnus and Alec where there, waiting. Maia and Jace went in with Jace's hand on her shoulders and both smiling with something that he had said. Alec smiled at his boyfriend happy and he winked at him.


End file.
